wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu/Cz.2/08
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu HOD PRZECIW BANKSOWI. Przepłynęliśmy więc Betwę; sto kilometrów oddzielało nas już od stacji Etawah. Cztery dni przeszło spokojnie bez żadnego wypadku; nie było nawet polowania, bo w tej części królestwa Scindia jest bardzo mało dzikich zwierząt. – Zobaczycie, – wołał często z gniewem kapitan Hod, – że przybędę do Bombaju, nie zabiwszy pięćdziesiątego tygrysa. Kalagani był doskonałym i nader przezornym przewodnikiem przez te mało zaludnione prowincje, których topografję znał doskonale i dnia 29. września nasz pociąg zaczął wznosić się na północne pochyłości gór Vindya, aby dostać się do wąwozu Sirgur. Dotąd nasza podróż przez Bundelkund odbywała się szczęśliwie, a jednak jest to kraj najmniej przedstawiający bezpieczeństwa. Tu chętnie szukają schronienia złoczyńcy i włóczęgi. Tu Dakoici zajmują się podwójnem rzemiosłem: trucicieli i złodziei. Przezorność nakazuje więc zachować wszelkie ostrożności, przebywając tę krainę. Górzysta okolica, którą mieliśmy przebyć, jest najmniej bezpieczna z całego Bundelkundu. Nie jest to zbyt rozległa przestrzeń – najwięcej sto kilometrów do najbliższej stacji kolei z Bombaju do Allahabad. Ale ani nie można było myśleć o tak łatwem i prędkiem posuwaniu się, jak przez równiny Scindji. Stroma i kamienista droga, na skalistym gruncie, o częstych zakrętach, a w niektórych miejscach nadzwyczaj wąska, nie dozwalała nam przebywać więcej jak 15 do 20 kilometrów dziennie, w ciągu dziesięciu godzin podróży. W nocy czuwaliśmy bacznie nad naszem obozowiskiem i wiodącemi do niego drogami, bo choć wieżyczka, jaką dźwigał na swym grzbiecie Stalowy Olbrzym, zapewniała nam pewne schronienie, niby kazamata dozwalająca nie lękać się włóczęgów, Dakoitów a nawet Tugów, jeśliby znajdowali się jeszcze w tej stronie Bundelkundu, i nawet chyba nie śmieliby napadać na nas, ale w każdym razie ostrożność była konieczną. W wielu miejscach trudniejszych do przebycia, trzeba było dodawać pary, ale zresztą posuwaliśmy się bezpiecznie pod kierunkiem Storra i Banksa. Nie lękaliśmy się także zabłądzenia, bo Kalagani doskonale znał tę część półwyspu, a szczególniej wąwóz Sirgur. Nawet w miejscach, w których kilka dróg cshodziło się wśród wysokich skał, nie wahał się ani na chwilę, w którą stronę mamy się zwrócić. Deszcze ustały, niebo na wpół zasłane małemi chmurkami, przyćmiewającemi nieco promienie słoneczne, nie zagrażało burzami, tak gwałtownemi w środkowych strefach półwyspu. Przez kilka godzin we dnie było dość gorąco, nie tak jednak, aby gorąco dawało się dokuczliwie odczuć podróżującym w Steam-House, tak dobrze chronionym przeciw upałowi. Drobnej zwierzyny było podostatkiem i nasi myśliwi mogli, nie oddalając się zbytecznie, dostatecznie zaopatrzyć spiżarnię. Tylko kapitan Hod, a zapewne i Fox, żałowali mocno, że brakowało tu dzikich zwierząt, których tak wiele napotykali w Tarryani; ale nie można było obiecywać sobie polowań na lwy, tygrysy i pantery, skoro nie było tu przeżuwaczy, któremi się żywią. W braku jednak zwierząt mięsożernych, mieliśmy sposobność napotkać dzikie słonie indyjskie, których dotąd prawie nie widywaliśmy. Około południa, dnia 30. września, ujrzano przed pociągiem naszym parę tych wspaniałych zwierząt. Za naszem zbliżeniem odstąpiły na bok, aby przepuścić nieznany im wehikuł, którego pewnie trochę się bały. Kapitan Hod przypatrywał im się ciekawie, ale nie myślał strzelać, aby niepotrzebnie nie pozbawiać życia tych okazałych zwierząt, które w pobliżu tych pustych wąwozów miały strumienie, potoki i pastwiska, wystarczające na wszelkie ich potrzeby. Wiadomo, że Indie są uprzywilejowanym krajem słoni. Wszystkie te gruboskórce należą do nieco podrzędniejszego rodzaju, niż słonie afrykańskie. Oto w jaki sposób je chwytają. Urządzają tak zwany „kiddah”, to jest pewną przestrzeń otoczoną palisadami. Jeśli chodzi o pojmanie całej trzody, wtedy myśliwi, w liczbie trzystu czy czterystu, pod przewództwem specjalnego „dżamadara” czyli strażnika-krajowca, otaczają je i napędzają powoli ku „kiddah”, zamykają, rozdzielają za pomocą wyuczonych oswojonych słoni i następnie chwytają, wiążąc tylne nogi. Ale sposób ten, wymagający nagromadzenia znacznej liczby myśliwych i wiele czasu, bywa najczęściej bezowocnym, jeśli chodzi o pochwycenie wielkich samców: te sprytniejsze i przezorniejsze, umieją unikać więzienia, nie dając napędzić się do kiddahu. Hindusi radzą sobie w ten sposób, że wyprawiają oswojone słonie, które uganiają się za niemi kilka dni; na ich grzbietach siedzą mahuci, owinięci w ciemne kołdry, i gdy słonie, nie domyślając się niczego, zasną spokojnie, mahuci zeskakują, wiążą je i chwytają, zanim mogą zmiarkować, co się z niemi stało. Dawniej chwytano słonie, przekopując na drodze, którą przechodzą, rowy do piętnastu stóp głębokości mające, ale słonie wpadając w nie, odnosiły ciężkie rany lub nawet często zabijały się – zaniechano więc tak barbarzyńskiego sposobu. W Bengalu i Nepalu dotąd posługują się w tym celu „lasso”, to jest sznurem z pętlicą. Jestto bardzo zajmujące polowanie. Trzech mężczyzn siada na dobrze wytresowanego słonia. Na karku, mahut kierujący słoniem; w tyle poganiacz, podniecający słonia bosakiem i młotkiem; na grzbiecie Hindus mający zarzucić lasso. Te wytresowane słonie, wraz ze swymi jeźdzcami często przez kilka godzin uganiają po równinach i lasach za dzikim słoniem, aż do chwili, gdy pochwycony w pętlę gruboskórzec pada na ziemię i staje się łupem myśliwych, którzy nie zawsze wychodzą bez szwanku z tej pogoni. Temi różnemi sposobami chwytają w Indjach wielką liczbę słoni, a jest to nader zyskowne zajęcie, gdyż za samicę płacą zwykle po 7.000 zł., za samca 2.000, a jeśli jest czystej krwi, to aż do 50.000 zł. Dobrze utrzymywane i żywione, zwierzęta te warte są tak wysokiej ceny, gdyż mogą być nader pożyteczne. Do dobrego wyżywienia słoń potrzebuje dziennie 60 do 70 funtów zielonej paszy. Słonie przenoszą wtedy żołnierzy i wszelkie transporta wojskowe; w krajach górzystych lub w niedostępnych koniom dżunglach, transportują przyrządy i ciężary nieodłączne od artylerji, a nadto wykonywują ciężkie roboty dla osób prywatnych, używających ich zamiast zwierząt roboczych i pociągowych. Potężne te i łagodne zarazem olbrzymy, skutkiem szczególniejszego instynktu, nakłaniającego je do posłuszeństwa, dają się łatwo tresować i dlatego licznie posługują się niemi we wszystkich prowincjach Hindostanu; a że oswojone nie rozmnażają się, trzeba nieustannie nie polować i chwytać, aby starczyć licznym zażądaniom z półwyspu i obcych krajów. Mimo to, zdaje się liczba ich się nie zmniejsza i można napotkać niezliczoną ich ilość w całych Indjach. Nawet, co do mnie powiedziałbym, że jest ich tam jeszcze „za wiele” i miałbym do tego słuszny powód. Jak powiedziałem, dwa słonie napotkane na drodze, odsunęły się na bok, aby nasz pociąg przejechał, a gdy to nastąpiło, szły za nim. Prawie natychmiast pojawiło się więcej słoni na drodze za nami i przyspieszając kroku, połączyły się z parą, którąśmy minęli. W jaki kwadrans później, naliczyliśmy ich z dwanaście. Przypatrywały się naszemu Steam-House, trzymając się w odległości najwięcej 50 metrów. Nie zdawało się, że pragną nas dogonić; ale także widocznie nie zamierzały nas opuścić. Przyspieszyć biegu w tych krętych wąwozach było niepodobieństwem; Banks więc nie próbował nawet tego Około pierwszej po południu, już przeszło trzydzieści słoni podążało za nami; gdyby chciały, mogłyby nas dogonić lub nawet wyprzedzić, gdyż jak twierdzą, słoń może przebyć 25 kilometrów drogi na godzinę. Zwykle gromady słoni składają się ze 30 do 40 sztuk, ale niekiedy zbiera się ich do stu, a wtedy podróżni niezupełnie są bezpieczni. Pułkownik Munro, Banks, kapitan Hod, Mac-Neil, Kalagani i ja z werandy drugiego wagonu obserwowaliśmy ciągle tę coraz powiększającą się gromadę słoni. – Liczba ich zwiększa się ciągle, – rzekł Banks, – i pewnie niedługo ściągną tu wszystkie słonie rozprószone po okolicy. – Ale jakże mogłyby się porozumieć z pewnej oddali, – rzekłem, – skoro nie mogą się ani widzieć, ani słyszeć? – Odczuwają się węchem; zmysł powonienia jest u nich tak doskonały, że słonie domowe rozpoznają obecność dzikich z odległości trzech do czterech mil, – odrzekł Banks. – Ależ to istna wędrówka słoni – rzekł pułkownik Munro. – Patrzcie, jak potworzyły się za pociągiem gromady, składające się z dziesięciu do dwunastu, a wszystkie zdają się zmierzać do jednego celu. Wiesz co, Banks, trzebaby przyspieszyć biegu – Stalowy Olbrzym robi co może, ale na tej drodze niepodobna jechać prędzej, – Ale po co mamy się spieszyć! – zawołał kapitan Hod, którego podobne wydarzenia wprawiały zawsze w dobry humor. – Niech nas eskortują te milutkie zwierzątka! To świta godna naszego Stalowego Olbrzyma. Było pusto i głucho jak na puszczy, teraz widać życie i podróżujemy jak radżowie. – A! musimy zgodzić się na ich eskortę, skoro nie w naszej mocy temu przeszkodzić, – odrzekł Banks. – Ale czegoż możemy się obawiać? – zapytał kapitan Hod, – wszak wiadomo, że gromada słoni jest mniej niebezpieczną, niż jeden… To takie dobre, potulne zwierzęta, istne baranki! – Oho! Kapitan zaczyna się unosić! – rzekł sir Munro, – Zgadzam się na to, że jeśli te baranki zechcą się trzymać w pewnej od nas odległości, jak dotąd, nie ma się czego obawiać, ale gdyby im przyszła ochota wyścignąć nas, na tak ciasnej drodze, mogłyby znacznie uszkodzić Steam-House. – A nadto, – rzekłem, – kto wie jak obeszłyby się z naszym Stalowym Olbrzymem, gdyby mu tak zbliska zajrzały w oczy? – Ah! do kroćset! – krzyknął kapitan, – oddałyby mu taki hołd, jak słonie księcia Guru Singha. – Ale tamte były oswojone, – rzekł sierżant Mac-Neil. – To i te same przez się oswoją się, – rzekł kapitan Hod; – sam widok naszego olbrzyma wzbudzi w nich takie zdumienie, że pozdrowią go z uszanowaniem. Widocznie kapitan nie ochłonął dotąd z uwielbienia dla sztucznego słonia, „tego arcydzieła techniki, zbudowanego przez angielskiego inżyniera”. – Zresztą te gruboskórce – lubiał to słowo widocznie – więc te gruboskórce są bardzo inteligentne, one rozumują, sądzą, one porównują i składają dowody rozumu prawie ludzkiego! – To nie prawda, – odrzekł Banks. – Jak to, nie prawda! – krzyknął kapitan Hod. – Toż chyba nie mieszkając w Indjach, możnaby coś podobnego utrzymywać! Czyż nie używają tych zwierząt do wszelkich posług domowych? i czy jest sługa, dwunożny, któryby im dorównał? – W domu swego pana czyż słoń nie spełnia wszelkich posług? Czyż nie wiesz Maucler, co o nich mówią ci, co je dobrze znają? – Otóż utrzymują oni, że słoń jest uprzedzająco grzeczny dla tych, których kocha, że pomaga im dźwigać ciężary, że zbiera dla nich kwiaty lub owoce, one strzegą trzody i mieszkania swego pana, noszą wodę, one pielęgnują i bawią dzieci, które im poruczają, lepiej jak niektóre angielskie bony! A jakie to wdzięczne zwierzę! Jeden z moich przyjaciół opowiada, że widział jak kazano raz słoniowi zgnieść łapą małą muszkę, wtedy szlachetny zwierz podnosił właśnie łapę ile razy przechodził koło muszki, żeby jej nie rozgnieść i ani rozkaz, ani uderzenia nie potrafiły zmienić jego postępowania, a gdy przeciwnie kazano mu przynieść muszkę, to jak najdelikatniej wziął ją swoją trąbą i puścił na wolność – i czyż mógłbyś zaprzeczyć teraz Banksie, że to zwierz szlachetny, dobry, wyżej moralnie stojący jak psy, jak małpy – i czyż nie mają słuszności Hindusi, że przyznają mu tyle inteligencji jak człowiekowi! I kapitan Hod, na zakończenie swojej tyrady zdjął kapelusz i oddał pokłon trzodzie, która szła za nami. – Dobrze prawi – rzekł uśmiechając się pułkownik, – słonie mają w tobie dzielnego obrońcę! – Czyż nie mam słuszności, pułkowniku? – Może być, że kapitan Hod ma słuszność, – odrzekł Banks, – ale zdaje mi się, że i Sanderson, sławny myśliwy słoni, może zasługiwać na uwzględnienie. – A cóż on mówi ten twój Sanderson, – zapytał kapitan. – On utrzymuje, że słoń posiada tylko bardzo mierną inteligencję. – O to mi się podoba, – rzekł kapitan Hod, który się coraz bardziej zapalał. – Utrzymuje także, – ciągnął dalej Banks, – że Hindusi nigdy nie obierali słonia za godło inteligencji, lecz że przeciwnie, wyżej stawiali lisy, kruki i małpy! – Protestuję! – wykrzyknął Hod. – Protestuj sobie, mój kapitanie, ale słuchaj! Sanderson wskazuje na to, że słoń daje się złapać w dziecinne wprost pułapki jak n. p. doły, pokryte gałęziami i że nawet nie próbuje z nich się wydostać. Dalej, że słoń daje się zapędzać bez większych trudności w ogrodzenia, coby się z innemi dzikiemi zwierzętami nigdy nie udało, ba nawet powiada, że słoń, który raz umknie z więzienia, daje się znowu bardzo łatwo złapać, więc nie ma tyle zmysłu, żeby być przezornym! – O biedne zwierzęta! – zawołał kapitan, – jak to was oczernia ten inżynier! – Jeszcze jeden ostatni dowód przytoczę ci, a to, że słoń często wcale nie daje się ułaskawić, szczególnie gdy jest młody i należy do słabej płci! – O, to chyba właśnie o jedno podobieństwo więcej do człowieka, – odparł kapitan. – Czyż mężczyźni nie łatwiej dają się prowadzić, jak dzieci i kobiety? – Mój kapitanie, ani ty, ani ja nie możemy sądzić w tej sprawie, gdyż jesteśmy nieżonaci i nie możemy w tem mieć doświadczenia. – Jednakże pomimo zapału twego dla tych gruboskórców, – rzekł Banks, – przyznaję, że wolałbym, żeby się zwróciły na północ, skoro my zmierzamy na południe, gdyż niebardzo dowierzam pozorne ich dobroci i jestem pewny, że gdyby wpadły w złość nie zdołalibyśmy stawić dostatecznego oporu ich połączonym siłom. – A to tem więcej, – rzekł pułkownik Munro, – że liczba ich tak się ciągle zwiększa, że zaczyna nareszcie przybierać niepokojące rozmiary.